In the existing communication system, a user has several means of subscribing to multiple communication services, both voice and non-voice, which are offered by multiple service providers, over multiple accesses. The user might use multiple devices and corresponding identities associated with the devices to access multiple communication services.
In order to manage communication over multiple communication services, the user can publish a user status and a set of preferences corresponding to each communication service on the respective communication server of each service provider. The user status corresponding to a communication service and the set of preferences as specified by the user are checked before initiating a session corresponding to the communication service for the user. The sessions corresponding to a communication service are automatically controlled based on the user status and the set of preferences as specified by the user. In order to manage sessions corresponding to the multiple communication services, the user may need to perform a similar activity for each of the communication services.